


Pet Lover

by Frown_Pinky



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Toy, Dog Tail, Eames wearing dog ears, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mostly porn, Slightly chubby Eames, domestic life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frown_Pinky/pseuds/Frown_Pinky
Summary: 【正文为中文】Eames wanted them to have a dog. Arthur dissuaded him. Eames ruined having a dog for Arthur. Arthur loved it. Eames loved it too.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)





	Pet Lover

**Author's Note:**

> 多写一点让EA排名不再掉落好吗<3

Arthur 把大号行李箱拎进房子，转身合上门，一股夜间冷气带进圣诞花环上松针的清香， 几只小铃铛欢快作响。门厅里坏掉的灯泡显然换过了，发出恒定的暖黄的光。他把一串钥匙放进左手边的木质托盘，毫不意外，里面比三周前他走时又多出两三样小玩意。就在Arthur犹豫是该把最占地方的来自蒙巴萨的手编绒球偷偷塞给邻居家放养的猫咪，还是把从他们搬到这里第三天就出现在托盘里并且来历不详的竹蜻蜓直接丢进壁炉时，他听到了穿着棉拖鞋的脚步伴着一声浮夸的“Arrrthurrrr——”

拦腰系着印花围裙的Eames张开双臂紧紧箍住Arthur，一连串baby darling missed you pet倾泻而出，毛绒绒的下巴在Arthur脖子上蹭来蹭去。Arthur笑着抵抗，“你该刮胡子了。”Eames嘴巴抵在Arthur耳朵下面说，“留着有用。”还没等Arthur问出口“什么用”，Eames立刻松开了拥抱，眼神——如果非要形容的话——甚至有一点腼腆，告诉Arthur晚饭还有一刻钟就好，催促他去换衣服，自己转身一溜烟回了厨房。

Arthur一脸狐疑拎着行李箱上楼进了卧室，并没有发现异样，除了床头摞起几本小说（Eames阅读学术著作是Arthur无法想象的情景，Eames用刀叉吃汉堡、Eames熟练熨烫衬衫同理），书签显示阅读进度深浅不一。

9点钟Arthur准时下楼，Eames正在摆餐具，晚饭是海鲜杂烩配脆皮面包（Eames 声称“脆度完美！”）。两人聊起这次工作，以及在电话里没来得及或者不便聊的八卦。

“Cobb问起我了吗？”  
“当然，他很震惊我还没有把你扭送回蒙巴萨并且斥巨资让Yusuf把你囚禁在原地。”  
“哈哈哈傻蛋Cobb，既不懂你，也不懂Yusuf！”  
“……不得不说这个可能性他设想得很精准。我说只要Yusuf愿意配合我会考虑。Cobb当时就给他发了消息，我想Yusuf的回复你应该能想象。”  
“‘能给多少钱？’哈哈哈哈你们每个人都请下地狱，我亲自烧火！”

“你的瑜伽课上得怎么样了？离你伪装Iyengar大师只剩17天了。”  
“啊还有17天，我是说，只有17天了？可是你知道的，Justin，那个教练，他前两周又暗示我换更紧身的瑜伽服，说能让我的动作更漂亮，完全胡扯，大师都是袖底生风的不是么，所以我后面就没去上课了。”  
“……你编的，对不对？”  
“哦Darling，我的演技再也骗不过你了，以后在这行可怎么混？”  
“我只是觉得以你的德性，如果他真这么说，你会换上紧身瑜伽服的，超紧的那种。”  
“然后课后约他吃饭，挑最贵的牛排馆，中途去洗手间化装溜走，没错。”  
“所以你有超紧的瑜伽服吗？”  
“我有别的，更精彩的……”

\----------

泡了一个很长很热的热水澡，涂完椰油润体乳，点上椰壳蜡烛，Arthur 躺倒在了松软的床上，室温73华氏度， Eames的淋浴水声（和跑调小曲儿）出奇地安神。20天以来刺骨的寒风和呛人的煤气味终于彻底驱走，Arthur暗暗发誓三年之内再也不接任何北极圈以北的工作。

他伸手够到Eames那边床头柜上的小说，第一本，Under the Mask，英国人写的间谍小说，五分之二已读，书签是中餐馆订餐名片（“这家伙肯定在床上吃外卖了，呵”）；第二本，Met on Yoga Mat，软色情读物（“肯定也是那个什么Justin推荐的吧， 呵”），大约是读完了，书的背面贴了一张有Eames潦草字迹（MUST DO LAUNDRY!!）的便签纸；第三本，A Pet Lover’s Pet Lover，看着可疑的书名和封皮上巨大的狗狗，Arthur拧起了眉头……

Arthur 不记得翻到第几本的时候自己睡着了，但此刻正有一条温热的舌头舔他左边脸的下颌角，Arthur抬起右手放在眼睛上遮光，开口嗓音有些干：“Eames…”

Eames没有回答，反而更起劲地在Arthur的左脸上留下口水，喉咙里一阵阵哈出热气。Arthur边躲边说“你在给我涂面膜吗……”话音未落，Arthur终于睁开眼，眼前的景象让他噌地坐直了。

Eames跪坐在床上，没穿衣服，但不是一丝不挂——两只浅棕色的毛耳朵垂在额角，一条皮质项圈束在颈间，喉头的位置还穿了一枚潦草的小铃铛（看起来和大门花环上的铃铛出奇的相似）。Eames的舌头耷在外面，像一条会呼吸的深粉色海洋动物，亮晶晶的口水淌下，挂在胡子上，落在肚皮上，Arthur的目光顺着向下移动……与此同时，Eames热切的眼睛望着Arthur，“汪汪！”

“The fuck…”Arthur觉得自己几乎死机了，模模糊糊有一段对话浮现在脑子里，大概一个月前的、同样是在这张床上的，那时Eames又一次提起了养狗的事情——

“…please Arthur darling, 我们养一只吧，我们一起。”Eames的睫毛忽闪两次，Arthur亲了亲他的眼角说：“可是你算算，我们每年同时出差的时间加起来有两三个月，你忍心让狗狗总是去寄养吗，TA会有分离创伤的。”

Eames把头埋进Arthur的胸口，闷闷地说：“如果我们后面二十年的工作都是这样，就一直不能养吗？或者到时候你换了居家型男朋友，你们会一起养吗？”Arthur无缝接话，“那倒是可以，比如公务员男朋友… Ouch！你怎么咬我！”

“那我要扮成狗狗的样子和你做爱，叫你以后没法直视自己的宠物狗，因为TA每次舔你，你都会想起我……”  
“Eames，想法很感人，但我在梦里是不会和一条狗做爱的。”  
“不，用不着Pasiv，就在这里做，汪汪！”

——“汪汪！”眼前的Eames又叫了两声，Arthur才回过神来。严格来讲（严格来讲？？），Eames扮的宠物狗不可谓不离谱，发箍上的毛耳朵像是从连帽睡衣上拆下的，但Arthur感到自己身体某些部位的血流正在加速改善。他试图组织语言，结果说出口的是：“你，呃， 来真的？”

Eames咧嘴笑，然后一扭一扭跪着转过身，抬起圆屁股，露出一条丰满的、毛绒绒的尾巴。

……Arthur此刻有三个念头：第一，这条尾巴是灰色的，和耳朵颜色不搭；第二，对于Eames的购物车和下单记录，他应该给予更多关注；第三，*&/@¥ …%&*@??!!!

听不到Arthur的反应，Eames用力摇了摇尾巴，屁股波动而优美，颈间的小铃铛也响起来。

盯着隐藏在两瓣屁股之间的尾巴连接处，Arthur忽然知道该怎么做，也迫不及待要这么做了。他对眼巴巴回头望的Eames说，“Good boy, come to me.”

Eames瞬间兴奋，爬过来用脑袋急切地蹭Arthur的睡袍，口水淌得到处都是，喉咙又发出“哈、哈”的喷气声。Arthur 低头望着Eames泛红的脸和湿润的嘴唇，用尽全力说服自己要放慢进度，才没有直接吻上去，两只手插进Eames的头发胡乱揉搓，低声说“who’s my good boy”。Eames头发软软的没有完全吹干，好像逃掉吹风机噪声的湿身狗狗，Arthur把脸埋进去深吸了一口，感受那种熟悉的、平静又眩晕的感觉。

大概是想要挑战Arthur努力控制的节奏，Eames猛地扬起身，把Arthur扑倒在枕头上，顺势在趴他的胸口。Arthur佯怒失败，因为Eames开始吮咬他睡袍下露出的锁骨和颈窝，参差不齐的牙齿拎起薄薄的皮肤再轻轻放开，白色牙印被舌尖来回扫过变成粉色。一种大型犬的潮热包裹住Arthur，他呼吸加快，装作平静抚摩Eames的肩背，比记忆里更加肉感，可以轻易捏起一把，“趁我不在偷吃零食了吗？Bad boy. Bad, bad boy.”

Eames简直更享受被叫“bad boy”，身体往上拱了拱，嘴巴放在Arthur的脖子上加倍舔弄，毛扎扎的胡子和柔软的舌头形成鲜明的触感对比，蹭得Arthur打颤，他差点没忍住抬腿缠住Eames，忽然想到Eames说的留胡子有用。新长出来的胡子还很短，Eames自己的脸也会痒痒吧，Arthur觉得可爱又可笑，伸手挠了挠正在忙活的Eames的下巴，指甲划过胡茬沙沙作响，大狗发出满足的“呜呜”声。

然而Eames不止于嘴上动作，两只手（前爪？）顺着前襟剥开Arthur的睡袍，一直摸索到腰间系带。通常情况下，Arthur会帮他解开那个复杂的结（谁会在睡袍上打双蝴蝶结？答案是Arthur），也从来都很享受Eames的舌头出现在自己身体的任何部位，可是今天Arthur还有很多想法要实现，照眼下的强度和速度，恐怕还没等有机会揪住狗尾巴玩一玩，就要跑过终点了。

“Eames, listen.”听到Arthur 示意暂停，Eames撑起身子抬起头，下巴和胡子湿嗒嗒的，眼睛有一点点委屈，似乎是不确定自己还能不能继续做狗狗。

“Roll over.” Arthur拍了拍身边的空档，“Belly out. ”

再没有比这更清楚的狗狗指令了。Eames一翻身躺在了Arthur旁边，床垫回弹几下，他像烧水壶一样咯咯笑起来，又马上收了声，大概是想起来要保持角色，两只手也缩回胸前。Arthur一连声表扬“good boy”，在Eames的肚皮上胡噜了几个来回，得到一串哼哼声作为回应。腹肌被软肉覆盖，手感弹性诱人，Arthur很想咬上一口，但沮丧地意识到这张床上只能有Eames一只狗狗。

他倒是可以把嘴放在更有需要的地方，比如Eames已经满怀期待地半勃起来的阴茎，或者被蜷起的手抚弄到竖起尖尖的乳头——伪装者以为自己的小动作足够不起眼，甚至还在厚脸皮地笑，可前哨Arthur的观察力并不止于工作。他拨开Eames的手，俯身含住一只乳头，听到了很轻的一声“啊”。Arthur一边用唇舌施加压力，一边用手揪起另一只乳头，好像打开了神奇开关，Eames立刻扭动起来。这手段百试不爽，今晚不同的是，平时做爱中话最多的那个人憋住了，只在喉咙里呜呜咽咽，正像一只被挠到了最舒服的部位的狗狗。

乳头在唇齿间从粉红变得鲜红，Arthur的嘴巴适时换到了另一边，并在这颗已经过于敏感的乳头周围用手轻轻揉捏。前哨喜欢埋头苦干（各种层面上的），但他忍不住抬头看，大狗眼帘低垂，嘴唇半张着向外吐气， 发觉Arthur停了下来，睁开眼有些失神，整张脸湿漉漉的。“Oh babe.”Arthur捧住Eames的脸吻了上去，两人瞬间绞作一团。

混乱之中Arthur 的睡袍终于被丢在一旁，Eames抓住Arthur光洁紧实的臀部，粗大的指节掐进肉里掰扯，一边挺动下身，两条阴茎有节奏地摩擦，很快硬了起来。Arthur趴在Eames身上同步动作，快感和痛感的双重作用下大口喘气，没法完成一个真正的深吻，只能咬住Eames饱满的下唇。头晕目眩的速度里Eames在手中的屁股上拍了一下，清脆响亮，Arthur禁不住颤抖，感到前液淌了出来，和Eames的阴茎滑腻地蹭在一起。

除了粗重的喘息和“嗯”“啊”，整个房间里只有Eames项圈上的小铃铛还在坚持不懈发声，感谢叮当声提醒Arthur，今晚的任务还没完成。他知道一句简单的“Eames, listen”在此时很难成功刹车了，进度条已经推到85%，于是凭借残存的意志和迸发的灵感——哦Arthur多么擅长这点——他向身下摸索，轻易攥住了某人两腿之间那条毛绒绒的东西，灵活地一扯，只听Eames发出了一声不像是这个体型的人能够发出的高频尖叫。

Arthur一点不担心会弄痛Eames，他自有分寸和把握，Eames的尖叫是出于猝不及防，和drama queen的夸张。Eames在床上的戏剧化倾向Arthur早已见怪不怪，甚至相当享受并加以利用，比如现在。Arthur坐直身体，命令大狗“stay put”，一手揽住粗壮的大腿上下抚摸，一手握住尾巴小幅牵拉，没有要真正抽插的意思，尾巴根部还牢牢固定在屁股里，他只是想让Eames感受到下身的压力，让自己获得主动权。Eames哼哼唧唧，快要急得哭出来，坚持了不到两分钟，就一手握住阴茎撸动起来。

“Oi！”Arthur的警告声也没有让Eames停手，他太自我陶醉了，舒服得眼睛都眯起来。这可不行，Arthur腾地起身，飞快钳住Eames的两只手压在他脑袋上方，“非得把你栓起来吗？”Eames百转千回地“嗯”了一声，简直没法判断他是想还是不想。“Bad dog.”Arthur假装咬牙切齿，谁知Eames又厚颜无耻地笑了，“汪汪！”

“把遥控器拿来。”Arthur不为所动，盯着他的脸一字一顿地说。Eames笑容逐渐凝固，眼睛也睁圆了，没想到前哨在火辣的性爱中还能把自己安排得明明白白，感到一点懊丧，又暗生期待。

“Go fetch.”Arthur重复道。Eames弹起来，四肢撑在床上撅起屁股，像一只真正听话的狗狗，脑袋在松软的大枕头下拱来拱去，用嘴叼出了一枚车钥匙似的黑色物件，递到Arthur手中，还不忘狠狠地舔了Arthur的手心。

“On your back.”Eames乖乖仰卧，不住地舔嘴唇，Arthur内心快要融化，但努力让自己显得冷静，“这就好多了，想要一个treat吗，乖狗狗？”Eames疯狂点头，口水都甩出来，紧紧盯着Arthur过来骑跨在自己胸口，把顶端湿湿的阴茎递到嘴边，Eames没有浪费时间一口含住，贪婪地吸吮。一波又一波强烈的快感冲击，很快Arthur就不得不默念倒计时，“五、四、三、二、一”，然后泯灭人性地在终点之前挣脱Eames的嘴巴，扯出一根长长的口水丝。Eames看起来又快哭了，Arthur马上安抚，在他的嘴巴、额头、脸颊上落雨一般地亲吻，“babe, just you wait.”

Arthur跪坐在Eames两腿之间，一手握着遥控，一手捋顺尾巴，打定主意再也不给他制造可乘之机，“把腿抱起来，对，再分开点。练瑜伽还是有好处的不是吗？”Eames气鼓鼓的，双手分别夹在两膝之下，阴茎躺在汗津津的肚皮上，圆润的蛋蛋和屁股一览无余。Arthur抬手在Eames肥厚的臀腿连接处落下巴掌，激起一声嚎叫和一阵肉浪，心想也许回头不要催Eames减肥了。

“那我开始了？”Arthur把拇指放在开关键，等Eames刚一点头就按下去，细微的嗡嗡声传来，尾巴轻轻颤抖。虽然在最低档，Eames还是触电一样扭动起来。Arthur等不及要看到他彻底失去抵抗，用两个指腹按在蛋蛋和肛门之间的皮肤上慢慢打圈，稍微加大力度，Eames连脚趾都蜷缩起来，嘴里不停地出声，像介于“woof”和“fuck”之间的语气词。

在低频震动和外部按摩之下，Eames硬到发红的阴茎流出清液。“Eames，I’m impressed.”Arthur用指尖从下往上在Eames的阴茎划过一道，从顶端蘸了些液体，Eames眼睁睁看着他把这根指节送进嘴里吮吸。“So tasty. Gimme more.”Arthur压低了声音，Eames“嘤”的一声，脑袋重重砸回到床垫上。

Arthur发觉自己的低音频段意外地适合情色场景（而不止用在工作中Eames惹他恼火之后发威，现在想来那是可耻的浪费）。他没有刻意练习过床上的辣言辣语，毕竟两人之间有一个talker就够了，他有时候甚至会骂Eames如果嘴巴太闲可以放在有用的地方比如自己身体的任何地方。但是今天话痨变狗狗，勾起Arthur心中无限爱怜，想要给予他全方位爱抚。

Arthur捏着尾巴根部慢慢转动，和Eames身体连接处紧绷的皮肤看起来想要放松，更深地吞进玩具，但在刺激之下又不停收缩。“你觉得很满吗？”Arthur沿着一圈滚烫的皮肤贴上了舌头，玩具震动和皮肤抽动一同刺激舌面上密集的触觉感受器，他脑袋嗡嗡作响，想对Eames做许多不切实际的事情，“我还能放进一根手指吗？”他用指尖抚过自己留下口水的地方，试探性地往湿滑的缝隙里挤，“也许两根？”Eames发出了哭腔，前液淌得肚皮上到处都是。

Arthur适时把震动速度调高了一档，模式也从固定频率换到了抽插效果，Eames不受控地扭来扭去，抱起的两条腿快要掉下，Arthur示意他松手，自己用肩膀抵住Eames的大腿，低头吞进他的阴茎，不再用舌尖逗弄，直接大力舔舐。Eames解放出的双手抱在Arthur头上，还没有形成像样的节奏，就含混地叫着射了出来，两只脚紧紧钳住Arthur的肩胛，在Arthur嘴里彻底释放之后才缓缓松开，他想赶紧把玩具抽出来，但这现在不是个好主意，“Please darling, turn it off…”

关掉震动开关，Arthur起身抽了两张纸巾吐进去，立马回到床上把Eames搂进怀抱，帮他取下汗湿的毛耳朵和项圈，抚摩脖子上的勒痕，拨开粘在额头的发绺，印上一个接一个吻。Eames眼睛闭起来，身体缩成一团，还在高潮的余波里微微发颤，“Arthur…”“Now, who’s my good boy?” Arthur笑眯眯地问。“Fuck you…”但Eames一手紧紧揽住darling的腰，脑袋往darling怀里扎得更深了。

“要我帮你取下尾巴吗？”  
“不要。”  
“想带着睡觉吗？”  
“不，我是说，你还没有……你想不想……”  
“嗯？”  
“Just you wait.”

Eames回身从床头柜取出一瓶润滑液，和Arthur面对面躺好，再把滑溜溜的尾巴从腿间拉到两人中间，倒出足量润滑液把尾巴弄湿，在Arthur还没有完全软下去的阴茎上绕了两圈，凉丝丝的触感让Arthur倒抽一口气。Eames温热的手心攥住开始套弄，Arthur低头看着Eames的动作，再次为Eames完全了解自己的节奏这点感到目眩神迷。“喜欢我的尾巴吗？”Eames的沙质嗓音像ASMR环绕，Arthur断断续续吐出“yeah… yeah...”，射在了Eames的肚皮上。

\----------

彩蛋1：

当晚。

“Arthur darling，你怎么知道尾巴是遥控的？”  
“还用猜吗，我出差这段时间你肯定没少用。”  
“嘿嘿，其实有次你打电话过来我正在玩，结果一着急摸不到遥控器，只能忍着……”  
“就是你说不行了得赶紧上厕所那次？”  
“嗯哼～”

\----------

彩蛋2:

一个月后某周末晚上。

Eames洗完澡进到卧室，正抱着毛巾擦头发，猛地看到Arthur赤裸趴在床上，皮肤白得发光，手里把玩着那只来自蒙巴萨的手编绒球。听到Eames的动静，Arthur回头对他百转千回“喵～”了一声，款款抬起手背放到嘴边，伸出粉色舌头长长舔了一道，“喵～”Eames呆在原地：“I am so fucked…”


End file.
